


Ghost Season

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Dream, Haha just guys being pals they are totally not in love, High School AU, Idiots in Love, Living George, M/M, dreamnotfound, ghost au, kind of adventure, kind of slow burn, maybe a little introspective, no beta we die like men, talks about death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George believes everything has an explanation. He relies on science and logic. But when a ghost boy with a mysterious mask appears in his room one day, he has to set logic aside and embrace the unexplainable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Ghost Season

George did not believe in ghosts. Of course he didn’t. He was sharp and analytical, a man of science, and ghosts were a strictly non-scientific phenomenon. So, considering the fact that ghosts did not exist, what the fuck was standing in front of him?

The slightly transparent creature snickered, launching George from his stupor and into a panic. He scrambled away from the ghost, practically running over his bed and hiding on the other side. After a few seconds of silence, he peeked over his railing and scanned his room. The ghost locked eyes with him, tilting its head slightly.

He was tall, far taller than George. A green hoodie hung loosely over his lanky frame, complimenting his dark skinny jeans. George’s eyes drifted up, examining the rest of the boy. His face was hidden behind a white mask with a crudely drawn smiley face on it. Straw-colored hair fell right above where the mask’s eye-holes should've been. Strangely enough, George managed to make out his facial expressions, despite his face being hidden. However, the mask wasn’t the weirdest thing about him- his slight transparency and the small distance between his beat up sneakers and the floor were.

The ghost giggled again, and George, slightly less terrified now, opened his mouth.

‘What are you?’

The boy rubbed his chin.

‘That’s a complicated question. I... I think I’m dead?’

George spluttered. “What do you mean you think you’re dead? Shouldn’t you be able to tell?”

“I guess I should. The last thing I remember is taking a walk to the corner store down the street and then.. nothing.”

  
The ghost floated (floated!!) towards him, and George backed himself into the corner frantically.

“Don’t come any closer!” He yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. “I don’t want you to come any closer until I figure out what the hell is going in here.”

He stopped where he stood a few feet in front of him, holding his arms up in an innocent pose.

“Whatever you say, man.”

He bent down, careful not to get too close to George. “My name’s Dream,” he said, sticking out a hand. “I’m from Florida, but I moved to Britain about a year ago.”

George took his hand tentatively, the coldness of Dream’s hand sending a shiver down his spine.

“Yeah, you’re definitely dead.” He muttered, hoisting himself from the corner. “I’m George.”  
  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you George.” Dream grinned charmingly at him. “Now, do you mind telling me what you’re doing in my bedroom?”

* * *

“So, you mean to tell me this is your house.” George sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at Dream, who sat on the floor in front of him.

“Well, yeah. I mean, there are a couple things that are different- my walls weren’t blue, and my bed was in the corner of the room instead of in the middle, but I can still tell I lived here” Dream shrugged.

“That doesn't make sense.” George frowned. “You said you moved to Britain a year ago, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And this is the only house you lived in.”

“Mhmm.”

“I’ve been living in this house for 17 years, Dream. Ever since I was born.”

Dream raised his eyebrows.  
  
“No way. You’re messing with me.”

“No, I’m not. Here, let me show you pictures.”

George pulled out his phone, scrolling through his photos. He turned his phone around to show Dream a picture of himself, just a few months old, with his parents in the same room they were sitting in.  
  
“How long has it been since you- you know,” George looked at the other boy concernedly, sighing when he didn’t respond.

“Dream?” The other boy’s eyes snapped over to look at him.

“How long has it been since you died?”

“I- I don’t know,” Dream replied miserably. “I told you, the last thing I remember is being on my way to a corner store.”

“Do you remember what year?”

“I- I don’t know, maybe 2002? 2003? It feels so fuzzy.”

George’s jaw dropped. He thought it was a possibility after he had heard Dream’s timeline of events, but he was hoping it would be something, anything else.

”It’s 2020 right now.”

Dream jolted upright, looking at George with shock in his eyes.

“Seriously?”

”I wouldn't joke about something like this,” George said, showing him the date on his phone and setting it on his bed.

”Dream, you’ve been dead for nearly 20 years.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic! I’m a student, so chapters may be short. I'll try to make later chapters longer than this one though. I update every other week.  
> Feedback is a appreciated:D


End file.
